An (Un)interesting Adventure of Aldrin Vanjové
by PHBrony130
Summary: During the Chines war, three men were experimented for the Chines forces, but they fought against them, winning the war that lasted four years and costs many lives of a billion and a half. One of the men, named Aldrin, wanted a peaceful world. But, even though after the war, chaos is still lurking. But, unexpectedly, he was teleported to another world, or was it, wished?


Air...

Nothing but, crystal clean air goes in and out of my nostrils and through my face and hair.

The wind was quite strong as it goes through the misty forest nearby, as I continue to admire the scenery at the top of a hill I am now sitting on. The wind was like music to my ears, like a flute playing harmoniously as it drifts to the evening sky.

I sighed in relaxation, telling myself that nature was the best thing in this world. As though it may cause great danger; but it was part of nature and the world's life cycle. It couldn't get any worse... can it? And though if it could get worse, I doubt that it could be something out of a disaster movie. But the similarities of all disaster movies can sometimes prove in real life; not that I know of... meh.

Well, it's been years since the war ended. And what was the war like, you may ask? A brutal one since World War II, well, I can say that since I'm one of the combatants during the war's prime. And a victim for those who lost the ones they loved… Though you might think that I'm not a true soldier by caring the little things in life, but you're clearly mistaken; the strongest men are those who care. Enough said. But even though the war ended, there are still enemies who are still trying to make one, but, failed to do so. The reason because of that is because of us, me and my partners.

Anywho, my name is Aldrin Gonzaga H. Vanjové. But just call me Aldrin. I was nineteen when the war started, and also the time that I got recruited to a special tactical team, due to me and my partners being the experiments of the enemies. We fought, and won to end the war, which lasted three years of bloodshed and lots, and I mean lots of casualties.

You see, being a person who has an ability to regenerate fifty times faster than a normal person, or like a lizard, can do marvelous things, but you can still feel pain though, like how much pain it is to be shot at multiple times to every part of the body, even right between the sensitive parts… you know what I mean. And not just only I have regeneration, but also immense strength that can be controlled using pure rage, not like Hulk though, because I can control my anger while talking, without growling and screaming like how that green monstrosity usually do.

And for short, I got two amazing abilities, but, with one side effect.

 _Oi! Who you callin a side-effect, ya wimp!_

I groaned as I acknowledge who the voice in my head is.

 _Well, hello to you, Brian._  
 _Did you just say to me that I'm a side-effect?_  
 _No, I didn't. I said that you're an amazing cancer cell that is lurking in my brain providing me useful information of how to 'get laid' with girls that I don't even know._  
 _Aw, c'mon man! That was one time!_  
 _Oh really? Last time I check, she freaked out after you, controlled over me and started harassing her._

*two months ago in a bar*

I looked back towards the woman wearing a flight-stewardess uniform sitting at the bar table as she was with no one as she took a shot of scotch. I looked around, there were few people around. But I was still not sure that this was okay.

 _Are you sure this would work? I think it's risky._  
 _You don't gain anything when you're not taking any risks! Be a man and let me handle this so you can get a girlfriend._  
 _I didn't even ask for this._  
 _Well, I still gonna get ya a girlfriend! Now stop whining and let me take over._  
 _Wait-_

I felt myself became dizzy as I noticed that I can't control my body. But can only see what's happening.

"Hohoooo yeah! It's good to use this body again." Brian said, using my voice.

 _Wait! I still don't know that this is a great idea!_

"Relax, just lemme talk to her, with my manliness." Brian said with an unsettling tone at the end.

I don't think I like the sound of that.. And I might regret this.

I watched as Brian approaches the girl as she noticed, looking towards me, well, Brian, with a smirk.

"Well hello there, hun." She said as she eyed me from head to toe, "I don't think that I've seen you around here." She told me, er, Brian. As she took another shot of scotch.

 _Well, well. I think this girl likes it hard._  
 _What does that even mean?_  
 _Shush! I am in my moment._

"Well, I kinda get that a lot." Brian said, "Because I only appear to beautiful girls like you." Brian said with a smirk, gaining a raised brow from her.

"Really?" She said, looking at Brian with a seductive smile. "You really think that I'm beautiful?" She stood up, approaching towards us as she leaned on to my body, her chest pressing against mine. "I'm really flattered, hun." She said, haughtily as she placed her hand on the left cheek.

"Heh, you're welcome miss. Wanna see my shotgun? If ya know what I mean." Brian said, and then all hell broke loose.

*Present Day*

 _She really didn't want that kind of attitude, Brian. I could still feel my privates aching when remembering it again…  
_ _Big deal, it was just an accident! She clearly wants the D and I just went and say it directly._ _  
Define 'Accident'.  
_ _Okay, Okay! I did screw up that time, but I promise ya, I'll be more mindful when the girls really wants the D._ _  
Did I even ask for this? I don't even like that kind of girls. I'm not even ready for a relationship, so why bother asking me these things again?  
_ _Because if you don't, you'll be labeled as a WIMP!  
_ _Why did I even bother to ask…_

I sighed again, this time in frustration.

While I was living my whole life for smiles and happiness, then why would the world be different? Why would the people be so violent to each other? Why some of them would hate each other when they're different? Why would someone want to declare a senseless war? And most of all; why kill our very own being? There are many options just to treat each other when in different country or even religion alike, like, be friendly to each other, or share laughs for our mistakes, or make a friendly society for the whole world. But no, they want it that way, and for what? Killing lives without the tinge of regret? Talk about nonsense I can say.

And most people think of what kind of monsters we are now for what we have done, and you might say so too, don't you? One word: Corrupted.

Yes, some of us are corrupted in different kinds of ways, like, Lust, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Envy, and Sloth, or formally known as the seven deadliest sins. These types of person who have these likely things are the corrupted ones, even if they look innocent, they're still corrupted. The ones who have power, although act like true leaders, are still corrupted. And some are like an angel on the outside, but deep inside; the evil lurks within.

Well... I am too. But only one sin, a very deadly sin as of the other six. And that; is Wrath.

Yeah, I am a bit tempered even the slightest insult, I could get very angry like a mad bull. Like I once had a fight on my high school days. Poor bullying bastard didn't even make an escape from his broken leg. But, I have pity. I was devastated when I broke his leg that brutally and got suspended for a week. Yep, still care for the little things, perks for being the one for caring too much.

I sighed for the third time as I noticed that it's getting late, as the evening sun slowly disappears through the horizon and the moon and stars are now visible as I looked to my watch and saw that it's already six twelve in the evening. I stood up and look into the glittering sky as my eye caught a glimpse of a shooting star. My mind began to wonder, but it was too ridiculous, but why not? And maybe it could worth a shot... just maybe.

I closed my eyes and-but still thinking that it was ridiculous–made my own wish. 'I just wish that… I could live in a peaceful world.' Then again, I doubt myself that there is a possible world that's shrouded with peace and harmony.

I opened my eyes and saw the shooting star as it began to slow down until it halted. I started to question this as I know that shooting stars or just meteors falling down to earth doesn't do that, can it? I stared at the small little light as it began to grow small, to big, and bigger... and then it dawned upon me; this shooting star, or a big space rock, was going to crash on to me!

I was in full panic as the star was almost heading towards the ground, specifically me, as it dashed towards me with a speed that can outmatch a bullet-train. I was about to go on to a full sprint until I tripped a rock and fell face first to the grassy ground. I looked back and saw the incoming space gas as I prepared for the inevitable to happen.

Then, everything went black. Well, for a couple of minutes until something hit me on the forehead with a loud, metallic 'KLANG!'

"OW!" I yelped in pain and put both my hands to my forehead.

A quite 'eep!' was heard and I was still rubbing my forehead to ease the pain. But for real, it was just like a girl slapped you on the head.

"Fiddlesticks! What is with you people hitting someone in the head?" I said and opened my eyes to see... a humanoid pony.

Not just a pony, but a Pegasus. A butter colored one with its mane pink and wearing cloths like a teenage girl would wear. It wore jeans, a white tee shirt, pink and yellow jacket with three pink butterflies from the upper jacket. Similar type of jacket of Michael Jackson's, but in different color. it looked at me with a shy face, and then... it spoke.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hit you, b-but you just came out of nowhere a-and I thought that you might hurt me, or *gulp* eat me..." It whimpered at the last sentence as it covered its face with its humanoid arm and its mane. But then she took a step back, looking at me shocked. "Did… Did you just talk?"

...What?

Am I hallucinating? Did someone put some sort of drugs in my food? What the heck is going on here!? Why is this thing talking!? Why am I questioning myself!? AM I MENTALLY GONE INSANE?!

 _Okay, calm down! Keep it cool! Keep it cool..._  
 _Just ask the thing, er, her that why on earth could you talk_  
 _...WHY AM I ASKING IT, BRIAN?!_  
 _Because it's the only way, duh._  
 _SHUT UP BRIAN, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!_  
 _Hey! At least I could get into use. Beside the getting laid stuff, what could possibly go wrong to just ask?_  
 _Okay, FINE! I'll ask, and then ask WHERE THE FLYING FEATHER AM I!_  
 _Gees, could you just calm down, okay? You're making yourself angry again. And you don't want THAT to happen again, do you?_  
 _OKAY! Okay! Okay..._  
 _Good, now start asking my precious pet._  
 _Since when did I become your pet?_  
 _I am your brain. Do as I told._  
 _Would you just shut up, alright!?_

My mind began to focus normally as I look at the cowering humanoid Pegasus. It opens its eyes from its fingers as it watches me to do something, and I did. I cleared my throat and began to ask her.

"*ahem* Well, sorry about that. Eheh... M-may I ask why you talk? In every possibility that I encounter, humanoids or I suppose anthros doesn't exists on earth. And speaking of earth; where am I?" I politely asked the creature.

The creature looked at me, now revealing its face. It was similar to ponies, but the facial features are different.

(I don't know how to describe, but pictures are good. Isn't she just ADOWABLE! :3)

"Well um... I don't know what you are saying about anthros, and I talk because I have a mouth." I face palmed. How stupid am I to ask that... "And you're in Equestria."

"Wait... Equestria? Now where do I heard that before..."I put my hand on my chin and began to think.

 _Now is the time to explore my memories, brain._  
 _Equestria... Equestria... aha! You still remember your friend David?_  
 _Yeah... why?_  
 _You remember him watching that TV show only for girls?_  
 _Yeah...keep going._  
 _*sigh*... My little pony! Friendship is magic! Remember now?!_  
 _...wait... I remember!_  
 _Great to know, you idiot._  
 _Shut up, I'm a genius._  
 _ORLY?_  
 _YA RLY!_  
 _dammit... just don't let it- I mean her, know that you know her friends or her._  
 _Yeah whatever man._

"Uh... no, doesn't ring any bells miss." I said to her. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is *murmur*"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My name is fluhufuyfhfuhuf"

"Caaaaaan't really catch that."

"*Adorable sigh* My name is F-Fluttershy..."

"Fluttershy... nice name."

Fluttershy blushes at the statement. "W-Why thank you, mr...?"

"Justin Bieber." I said with a sexy smile.

"Justin Bieber?" Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion.

I laughed. How amazing, no 'Beliebers' here! JUSTIN SUCKS!

"Just kidding Fluttershy! Name's Aldrin Vanjové. Would you umm... care to, you know, tour me to a city or town nearby, if I guessed it? Cause' I don't really know where I go if I walk out."

"W-Well I like to, but *adorable yawn* it's getting late and I need some rest... you should too. I mean, if you want too..." Fluttershy said as she shifts nervously.

 _...Is she asking me too sleep in her home?_  
 _Yeeeeaah, I think she did._  
 _Okay. We got three problems. One: she's asking me to sleep in her house but I think she wants me to sleep with her. Two: I don't know about girls! Three: I need some rest too..._  
 _Well, I think you just have to roll with it! BE A MAN BRAH!_  
 _I don't know Brian, I still don't know about girls you know._  
 _That's why you just have to role with it!_  
 _...That easy?_  
 _Yup._  
 _...You sure?_  
 _Positively._  
 _And after that I'm a man?_  
 _HELL YEAH! YOUZ WANTS BE A MAN!? DEN GO SLEEPS WIT PEGASUS!_  
 _You have a horrible Mister Tee voice..._  
 _YOUZ TALKIN' NU ME FOO!?_  
 _Whatever man...so tired._

"Well, if you put it that way... Okay. Where do I sleep?" I asked her.

"W-Well, you c-can sleep with me. I-I-If you want that is!" She suddenly but quietly yelled as her cheeks flush.

I knew it... "I-I really don't know, you sure you don't mind? I don't want to be a burden to you..." I said to her.

"Yes! I-I mean no! I-I mean... Maybe!" she exclaimed silently.

Something ain't right here... "Are you sure?" I asked her again.

"Y-Yes..." She hesitantly said as she walks up to the stair. She turned back and looked at me. "Y-You coming?"

"Oh! I'll be right up." I said to her as she goes to her room.

 _Wow... that escalated quickly._  
 _Dude... didn't you notice something to her?_  
 _Notice what to her?_  
 _Dude, her melons were HUGE!_  
 _I didn't see any melons in her house._  
 _I looked around to check and found nothing. Yep, no melons._  
 _*sigh* I MEANT HER HUUUUGE BREAST, MAN!_  
 _Ohh... OHH! I never knew she had that big..._  
 _WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!?_  
 _BECAUSE IM TIRED DAMMIT!_  
 _Oh... I didn't know that._  
 _Seriously, you don't know? You're part of me and you are the 'Brain' of this body!_  
 _...I never knew that._  
 _*mental face palm* now could you please stop talking to me now? I gotta get some sleep..._  
 _Alright man, sleep tight._  
 _Yeah yeah..._

I walked up to the stairs and facing to the door Fluttershy had enter. "This must be her room..." I looked left and right to find other doors and there was only two. "I think that's the bathroom, and I think the other one is the closet, or is it the other way around... gotta sleep, too tired...sleeps good, its heaven."

I opened the door, and found myself being grabbed and dragged to the bed, and softly being pushed to it. I looked up to see Fluttershy carrying some blankets as her face was still flushing red. I looked at her, confused.

"Why did you just drag me to the bed?" I said curiously.

"W-well, I just want you to sleep! T-That's all! Eheh..." Fluttershy said nervously and gave me a blanket.

"...Ooooookay?" I scoot myself to make some space for Fluttershy and covered myself with the blankets. I looked at her. "You wanna sleep or not?" I said as I patted a free space of the bed for Fluttershy. She obliged and laid herself to the bed, well, I was on the right side and she was on the left. The bed was big enough for three people, or in her case, ponies. She shifted and turned towards me; I shifted and turned my body right. I was so tired that I would need thirty years of hibernation. As I tried to fall asleep, Fluttershy's arms stretched to my neck and began to pull me to a hug... or was it cuddle... Snuggle? Whatever...

I felt something pressing my back like warm pillows, but this was something else. It was soft and alive and... Oh god.

My face was glowing crimson red as I tried to ignore the fact that it's just Fluttershy's... 'melons'. Please... not now... too tired... sleepy...

And for that, I fell asleep like I was in a bad day at work and dreamed about... 'melons'.

 **A/N: This is my work from my other account on Fimfiction, hope you guys give this story a good review!**


End file.
